The present invention relates to a method of applying a pin-shaped coloring cosmetic substance onto the skin, as well as to a medium and a device for performing the method.
It is known to manufacture and use coloring cosmetics, or so-called make-up, in pin-shaped form. Such pin-shaped cosmetics are used, for example, as a lip pencil, eyelid pencil, eyelash pencil and the like. These articles have different compositions in dependence upon the requirements made thereto, and their composition determines their hardness and thereby the sharpness of lines drawn by them. The above-mentioned cosmetic pins or pencils are utilized in the first place for simultaneous coloring of more or less great surfaces, such as for example lipsticks, eyelid shadow pencils, and the like. They have a relatively soft pin consistency which is obtained by addition of oily or fatty material. In addition to this, the pins have more or less greater quantities of wax or wax-like material which is utilized for providing a sufficient shape stability. The increased shape stability is connected in all cases with the reduced softness. This dependence is so limiting that the pins which are utilized for particularly sharp lines, such as for example so-called "eyeliners" practically cannot be used for homogeneous surface coloring.
The utilization of the known make-up pencils or pins and the application of professional make-up depend on the considerable requirements made to the ability and reliability of a person applying the make-up. This is especially true in the professional field where, for example, an actor or a model must be made up in accordance with the required theme or illumination. When the make-up is applied incorrectly, it is necessary to remove the applied make-up completely or only in wrong regions and with line sharpness if impossible. Cotton bars or cellulose fabric wound in small tampons, which are soaked with a cosmetic oil or the like, are utilized as a rule for these purposes. These auxiliary means often cannot provide for the desired make-up in failure-free manner and without visible correction traces.